1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display drives liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer in pixels, thereby displaying a desired image.